


All Of Me

by Stripperhoefrommiami



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Affairs, Brooke is fashion designer, Cheating, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Sex, Marijuana, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Vanjie is a billionaire, hella money
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stripperhoefrommiami/pseuds/Stripperhoefrommiami
Summary: JUST READ IT BITCH I WAS BORED!!
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Kudos: 4





	All Of Me

Brooke Lynn has never shown any signs of weakness a day in her life, that was until she fell in love with Vanessa. 

Originally the two women absolutely despised each other, back in LA they ran in the same circles for years they only spoke briefly at events and parties. 

Vanessa thought Brooke Lynn was annoying and uptight , and Brooke thought Vanessa was too much of a spoiled brat and a show off. 

One night they settled their differences when the blonde came over to the Latina’s Hidden Hills home. Brooke Lynn came to extend an olive branch after a messy Twitter brawl they had gotten into exchanging words earlier on in the week. After the women talked about the issue and expressed how they felt about one another, they came to an understanding and laughed about it all. 

Brooke Lynn didn’t always like Vanessa but she did always respect her, she respected her grind, her work ethic and how she never settled for less and followed her dreams especially since she was so young. 

They popped a couple bottles of Champagne then of course next thing knew one thing led to another, and the next day they were in bed with each other. It was an accident but surprisingly Brooke wanted to see Vanessa more and asked her out on a real date. 

Ever since that day the pair had been inseparable and not too long after they fell in love and Brooke Lynn proposed to her. Who would’ve thought an Actress and a Fashion designer would actually work, Vanessa films a lot and travels often and Brooke is always designing and traveling for fashion shows as well. 

Even though her mother’s passing is what made Vanessa a billionaire, she wishes her mom could see her movies, shows and watch her interviews and red carpets. She was the only person who believed in her and didn’t take her as a joke, she invested in her and she went to amazing acting schools, and took the best lessons money could buy. 

It worked out perfectly in the end because not only is she a Golden globe winner, she was also a billionaire. 

The Latina comes up from underneath the blanket with her wild dark waves, she makes direct eye contact with the other woman who was completely fucked out 

"Fuck, you’re the devil"

The blonde panted still trying to catch her breath, her hands still gripped tightly at the soft white sheets. The dark haired girl chuckled at the look on her face, being proud of her work 

"I got you good again, didn’t I? " she says lighting the blunt she rolled before they started , first she takes a long pull inhaling the smoke then passes it to the blonde. 

"V, you’re always so good, honey. " the Puerto rican blushes at the blonde who finally manages to sit up against the headboard, Brooke takes a pull then inhales deeply. 

"You too mami, up here eating me like it was your last meal " the shorter woman straddles her lap then takes the blunt from her fiancée’s fingers and takes a short drag so she could peck her lover’s lips. 

The blonde gingerly cups the Latina’s face, running a gentle thumb over her bottom lip "So gorgeous, I cant wait to give you your dream wedding, baby. I want the world know who I’m actually in love with "

" Me too, I’m just tired of you having to take your ring off when I spent months looking for it and shit I ain’t ready they could drag me on Twitter and say how Im a home wrecker? I see it now Headlines, Brooke Lynn Hytes cheating on Kameron Michaels with Billionaire Vanessa Mateo"

"Rub it in some more, we know you’re richer and on everyone’s PR list But really Vanj, I think if I was to tell the truth people would understand" 

" Bullshit, Hollywood loves that enemies to lovers shit. The press and all those damn blogs would have a field day with our asses “ she says getting off of the blonde’s lap, then puts on a red silk robe leaving it open, placing her toned body and full hips on display. 

"Ness, it’s killing me. I’m tired of acting like I’m in love with Kameron every day when in reality its you. Its always been you and always will be you" 

"I know baby, I know. " Brooke gets out of the bed then puts on a white robe with her initials in black letters, she walks up to the window and sighs. 

Of couse Vanessa was upset that Brooke had a girlfriend at first but then Brooke Lynn explained to her that she was never in love with Kameron and how the other woman could never make her feel how Vanessa has. 

Vanjie didn’t think too hard about it, being a mistress wasn’t exactly what she wanted but its just what ended up happening. Luckily if push comes to shove and things got complicated , Vanessa’s the one with a ring on her finger and is her actual fiancée. 

"If i can’t live my life the way i want what’s even the point of living? ” she says looking out the penthouse window at the view of the New York City skyline. The Latina puts the blunt out then looks at her in concern. 

Vanessa rushes up behind the taller woman on her tip toes placing gentle kisses on her neck and behind her ear " Relax, lets just enjoy our time together. And babe dont talk like that when we’re this many feet in the air. " 

The blonde busts out laughing then bends down a little to peck her fiancée’s lips then easily scoops the petite woman up , Vanessa looks into her eyes then rests her forehead against Brooke Lynn’s 

"I hate that the second we land in LA, we have to act like we’re nothing. I always try to stay here as long as possible, in our own little paradise . Just You and I " 

"I know Brookie, me too. I’m tired of hiding But they can’t ruin or interfere with what they don’t know. We’ll always have New York" the Latina deeply kisses her lips then the blonde throws her back down on the bed. 

"Let’s not waste any time, Mrs Hytes" just as she sucks at Vanessa’s neck, the brunette’s phone started ringing, she quickly sits up and answers . 

"Its Kylie, either Im about to get sued or she wants to chill " Vanjie stares at the call then back at Brooke. 

"Jenner? Answer it, V ” she does just that and puts her phone on speaker as Brooke quietly listens along and tries not to move "

"Heyy Vanj, what are you up to? "

"Getting ready to get on the jet, how about you? "

"Shit, where are you going? Im doing a shot in the hills right now. Let me guess you’re going to the penthouse? " she says laughing. 

"You already know, what’s up boo? did you want to chill or something? "

"Of course love, Me and Stas wanted to link up with you and Brooke so we can do a girls day you two make everything fun. First you already know we’re going to Rodeo drive” 

"Damn, I wish you would’ve told me before. Its business. Sorry babe, Lake Tahoe next week?"

"Ooou definitely, you’re such a genius, V. I gotta go, love you. text me "

"Byee Ky, I’ll let you know when im back home" after the call ends Brooke just stares at Vanessa in shock, covering her mouth. 

"Oh my god Vanj, you just lied to Kylie Jenner”

"So? We’re cool and all but I’m forever going to watch my six when Im around her, Somehow everyone’s tea always gets spilled. " 

"Understandable, but back to this" 

The taller woman yanks the Latina by her hips to the edge of their bed, she began to place hot searing kisses onto Vanessa’s flat stomach then she stops her and grabs the blonde’s jaw looking into her piercing green eyes. 

"Baby, where do you wanna get breakfast? "

"Ness, I was already about to eat" Brooke Lynn kisses her inner thigh, and Vanessa fights a moan then quickly closes her spread legs then sits up, swinging her legs over to opposite side of Brooke’s face. 

"Im serious, B. We’re leaving this damn house today. We’re getting breakfast from Petrossian"

"That place with the good Caviar and amazing bakery ? "Brooke perks up and Vanessa smiles at her cuteness and nods her head

"Yeah, baby. So the plan is after we eat, we’re going shopping then, When we get back you better finish what you started Mrs Hytes" Vanessa purposely opens her robe even more, teasing Brooke Lynn. 

"Oh goodness you’re a bossy little bottom today, aren’t you? "

"It was your turn to pick what we do the other time, Now its my turn so yup. Im gonna go shower "

She drops the robe to the floor making sure the blonde was watching her. As she slowly walks away Brooke drops hers too following her into the bathroom 

"Im coming, you don’t have to be such a tease"

"Works every single time, boo"


End file.
